narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Demonic Statue Chains/Archive 1
Spikes Should we add something on how the chains have now gained the spikes? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 12:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's always had spikes o.o--Cerez365™ 12:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Is this necessary ? I think people mistaken what was said in the chapter. The binding power of the Rod is Outher Path power, not the chakra chain. --Elveonora (talk) 14:20, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Nagato I'd just like to clarify something. Tobi meant that the binding power of his Chakra Chains were greater than that of Nagato's Chakra Receivers, which the chains Tobi uses are facilitated by. Skitts (talk) 06:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Confusion ? I know that the title says these Chakra Chains are used by the Outer Path. However, I feel that it would be useful to add the "if you are looking for" notice that redirects to the Chakra Chains used by Kushina and vice versa on her chakra chains page. --speysider (talk) 19:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Just noticed that each page has a section linking to each other's pages under See Also. My bad. :/ --speysider (talk) 19:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) (E/C)I assume that's what the "See Also" section is in those two articles are there for. I think it'd be fine if you replaced them with those header redirects. Skitts (talk) 19:27, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :I did it all the same. It's an issue I suppose if someone can't see/find the other article immediately.--Cerez365™ :Thanks :) --speysider (talk) 19:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) confused in the manga chapter son goku said that these chains are the outer path demonic statue's ability meaning gedo mazo not outer path or is mangastream wrong again (talk) 10:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :They said it stems from the Outer Path and that the statue uses them as well.--Cerez365™ 10:47, February 2, 2012 (UTC) i dont know where you read it but on mangastream son said it was an ability of the rinnegan's outer path demonic statue. :Uhm, the statue is listed as a user. I'm sure you didn't see Tobi using the statue when he was chaining the beast and later chapters showed that they can both use them. It says it stemmed from the Outer Path and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path used them as well.--Cerez365™ 12:46, February 13, 2012 (UTC) TRANSLATION Could somebody traslate, what does son say about these chains and their connection to the outer path? -- (talk) 15:41, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ( Eastfire) hack cough what? how does it binds something to someone else? (talk) 03:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Wow... I don't even understand what that means :s I think it's talking about the fact that when you attach the chakra receivers to something, the user can manifest the chains on them? But clarification really is needed there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:19, May 5, 2012 (UTC) so he can only manifest the chains on beings with the stake stabbed into them. (talk) 17:40, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Aye or anyone (or thing) touching the receivers.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sharingan Why is the Sharingan shown in the eyes of Gobi, when this is a Rinnegan Jutsu? Seelentau 愛議 10:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Which Chapter? ¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk)☺ 10:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::The Sharingan is there to control/hypnotise the beast. The chains (which were stated to stem from the Outer Path) are used to subdue the beast.--Cerez365™ (talk)10:29, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :567, I think. But I think cerez' explanation is valid. Thanks :) Seelentau 愛議 10:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Take it with a grain of salt. Not too clear on what's doing whut.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) One can't also forget the rod in the mix ... so Sharingan, chakra rod and chakra chains all control them "_"--Elveonora (talk) 13:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) That would be Sharingan genjutsu (presumably). The Chakra Chains he uses are facilitated by the Chakra receiver embedded in the jinchuriki and by channeling the power of the Outer Path. So yeah, it's just another thing subduing the beast(s). Skitts (talk) 21:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Paths So tobi also uses these chains to control his six paths of pain ? I mean,the user transmits his chakra to the corpses through the rods,and so is able to control them as he wants. Then are the chains just a stronger manifestation of the transmitted chakra of the user ? always misunderstood that...-- (talk) 23:31, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Name When I said that Gokū named them Mazō no Kusari, I was just translating what he said. I really don't think this is the Jutsu's name, it's more of a description, like Parasite Clone... but you have that one listed as officially named, too... Seelentau 愛議 00:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :I only put this as a name because I saw that the Japanese Wikipedia article on Naruto jutsu listed it as such. The only actually unnamed technique I recall them ever adding was Sasuke's Susanno bow. Omnibender - Talk - 01:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::That does not mean that it's the Jutsu's name. Seelentau 愛議 01:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::We could simply tag it as unnamed then, like we do with Black Lightning. Omnibender - Talk - 01:53, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Confused... I'm still somewhat confused by this part of the "Rinnegan-topic". How exactly did Obito connect statue, beasts and hosts and what's the difference between the chains connecting statues and beasts and Obito and hosts/beasts? I think they're maybe two different kinds of the same technique (with Madara's dragon version we even have three kinds), so maybe we should reword the description... Seelentau 愛議 20:25, December 17, 2013 (UTC) A Rinnegan user can somehow for no apparent reason summon Gedo Dude/Shinju whatever and are connected. The user channels Outer Path's power through the receivers embedded in bodies and manifests these chains of the statue. It's all a confusing topic, everything about chains and rods.--Elveonora (talk) 13:44, December 18, 2013 (UTC) So basically the idea would be to divide the article into three paragraphs, right? One for each of the three different uses: Obito's hand being surrounded with chakra as he subdues whatever touches the black rods, Obito recalling the stored tailed beasts' chakra into the statue using chains from its mouth, and Madara capturing them with the statue's dragon-like chains. Several translations also say something about Obito using the chains to pull the Four-Tails into his own body, which isn't noted here, unless that was a mistranslation and he was referring to the statue instead.--BeyondRed (talk) 00:56, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Aye. We have Obito's statue-chain combo, Madara's statue-chain combo and Obito's stake-chain combo, all of them serving different purposes, having different looks and working differently. Enough stuff to split the article in three paragraphs, I think. Seelentau 愛議 09:29, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Juinjutsu Am I missing something? Where is a seal used in this technique? I checked chapter 567, but couldn't find anything... Seelentau 愛議 14:58, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :B's statement in chapter 598, page 10. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:04, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::But what if he's referring to the stakes? Seelentau 愛議 03:50, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::What I understood is that the chains themselves constitute the juinjutsu, since that's what spreads and binds the target once the stakes pierce it. Omnibender - Talk - 04:07, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, he says that these (stakes) have a cursed seal attached which binds the tailed beast power. Seelentau 愛議 14:08, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::So that would mean that the chains are the juinjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 17:26, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Si. Seelentau 愛議 19:46, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, now I'm confused. Your second comment in this topic gives off the impression you think the juinjutsu would be the stakes, not the chains. Omnibender - Talk - 01:31, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, because I had not yet read the original at that point. The Japanese text says what I wrote in my third reply. Seelentau 愛議 15:45, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Extraction Capabilities So, we can all agree that there exist some significant differences between when Obito used this technique, and when later used by Madara. More specifically than just appearances, Madara skill with the chains also allows him to extract the T.Beast, rather than simply bind them, like Obito did. Shouldn't we edit the page to reflect this? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 23:40, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :I was under the impression that we were waiting on the next chapter. Naruto and Kurama's Tailed Beast Mode isn't exactly kosher, despite the beasts being made from chakra, they all have corporeal bodies and all. So it isn't necessarily that he's so skilled with it that he could achieve this, but more like he ripped the beast's chakra off of him.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:59, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh ok, I guess i agree on waiting as well. But, don't forget about Killer Bee and the Hachibi too. There TB is as solid as the others. Im kinda interested to see if the skin is sorta "ripped" off Killer Bee. But hey, we might even get an explanation on it as well. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 16:04, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Not appearing in Madara's jutsu list. Why doesn't this jutsu appear in Madara's jutsu list? Is it an error?--Rinneganmaster (talk) 22:48, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :YES!!!Iloveinoxxx (talk) 23:17, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :If a jutsu that is supposed to appear in a character's infobox isn't there, but the character is listed at the jutsu page, assume error, perform null-edit in the jutsu article and then in the character article. Omnibender - Talk - 19:36, January 30, 2014 (UTC) just wondering The logic behind it being listed as a user of Rinnegan technique but not the Rinnegan.--Elveonora (talk) 18:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Pardon?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:17, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::This technique is listed as Rinnegan doujutsu and the "statue" as user, yet it doesn't have Rinnegan listed as its doujutsu, just wondering if that makes sense--Elveonora (talk) 12:04, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Because the statue shouldn't be listed as it only ever did something when under the influence of the user who did have the Rinnegan?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:05, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's why I brought it up :P Would like to known if the chains were directly stated to be its or just something channeled through it--Elveonora (talk) 12:07, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::They were stated to be of the Outer Path, and they were used (when Tobi and Madara used them) through the Demonic Statue and the Four-Tails referred to them as "Demonic Statue Chains" thus, the name.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:12, July 28, 2014 (UTC)